


Through Space and the Fields

by TwiliDragonRin



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mansion Universe, Palucina comes later, Romance, Samzel starts from the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliDragonRin/pseuds/TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Just series of stories of Samus and Zelda's life together at the smash mansion. There is NO PLOT to this story. Each chapter is different from the rest, however, each chapter is gonna continue on from the last. Transferred from Fanfiction.net





	1. I Know You Did It

Samus walked down the hall, making her way towards her room after a long day in the training hall. She thought that after she removed her sweaty clothes that she will hit the shower. Seemed like something that she dearly needed at the moment. 

Before that, Samus needed to find a capsule that held her power suit. She had to have the Power Suit ready before her next upcoming match later tonight against Falcon and Wario. Samus remembered leaving the capsule on top of her bed sheets along with some other stuff that she couldn’t quite recall. 

As she entered the room, she begun to grow into a full blown panic. Her clothing, her stuff, her Power Suit. Gone. Her side of the bed was completely clean; she could see the bed sheets and even the floor next to the bed. This wasn’t how she left it when she went to train this morning. How could this have happened? 

She ran towards the bed and began to search around every corner for her equipment. She pulled the bed sheets off from the bed; she pulled out all of her clothes from the dresser right next to her. She left her side of the room in complete shambles. Nothing. 

“Where is my stuff!? Who could have done this?!” Samus cried out. She paused and then remembered that she was not the only person living in this room. “Zelda.”

The door squeaked open and Samus saw Zelda walk in through the door. The princess’ jaw fell open at the sight of the room. “I-It’s…w-what’s…Samus-did a twister rampage into our room?” the princess asked the hunter.

“If you mean me being the tornado that rampaged here, then yes, I am the one who trashed out room.” Samus stood up from her bed and walked over to Zelda, her arms crossed over her chest. Clearly, Zelda must be in trouble in the huntress’ eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Zelda asked her.

“Were you the one who cleaned my room?”

“Our room, you mean,” Zelda emphasized. “Honestly Samus, how do you know it was me?”

Samus saw the smirk that Zelda was trying to hide. Her eyes narrowed. “I know you were the one who did this. I know you better than anyone.” 

Zelda giggled and walked up to the woman. “Since this is both of our rooms, I thought that cleaning it would be better for the both of us.” 

“How am I to know where my stuff is?!” Samus began to complain. “I leave things where they are because I cannot rummage through and look every single inch in our room! I do not have the time for it! I especially need to find my Power Suit and-” 

Zelda wrapped her arms around Samus, placing a small peck on her cheek. That managed to shut the huntress. “Have you checked your bag?”


	2. Everyone Found Out

Zelda wrapped her arms around Samus’ neck and nuzzled her face against the woman’s chest. She sighed heavenly and stared up into the woman’s eyes, the intensity of the moment just within their grasp.

“I love being in your arms, Samus….” Zelda whispered softly. 

“Well, I love holding you close like this,” Samus replied in a whisper. 

Samus leaned down and pressed her lips against Zelda’s, she smiled inwardly at the tiny moans that she was receiving from the princess. She backed up Zelda against the wall and pinned her down. Samus’ tongue slithered its way into Zelda’s mouth, gaining access to the region that is now familiar to the huntress. 

“What is going-“ Samus and Zelda quickly pulled away from the kiss. They turned their heads and noticed that their friend, Ike, was standing right next to them. His jaw fell open.

“Crap,” Samus cursed silently. 

“I-Ike…what are, what are you doing here?” Zelda asked hesitantly. 

“I was on my way to lunch and I heard something going on over here. Samus-you and Zelda?” he points to both girls, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“We don’t need a commotion for this.” Samus took Zelda’s hand and began to walk away from him. Zelda quietly followed her. 

Zelda tightened her grip on Samus’ hand. “We should have been more careful, we should have not done what we did in the open like that. I am sure I am not ready to be out in the open with our relationship…”

“Zelda…” 

“What will the others do if they found out about us?” 

Samus turned back to the girl and kissed her cheek. “I’m not sure what the others will do. I do know that they all don’t matter. Do you know who matters the most here?”

Zelda stared up at her and took a step closer. “You?”

“And you.” 

“I love it when you say things like that.” Zelda wrapped her arms around Samus’ waist and smiled. “You are so cute when you try to reassure me.”

Samus’ rolled her eyes and returned the hug. “I am not cute. I am a bounty hunter, and bounty hunters are not cute.”

“But you are to me,” Zelda cooed. Samus’ cheeks flared up at the tone of her voice. She let go of the princess and took her hand once again. Zelda giggled as they both made their way to their rooms. 

The next night passed and morning arrived. The first thing that Zelda and Samus’ noticed was the lack of people in the lunch room. 

“I believe everyone found out about us….” Zelda muttered. 

Samus took her lover’s hand and they began to walk to their table at the very back. They saw Bowser walk by them and towards the empty buffet. 

“Bowser!” Zelda called out to him. 

He turned around and raised his eyebrow. “Yeah? Whatcha want?”

“Do you…um…do you, well…um…”

Samus interrupted her stutter and said, “Do you know about me and Zelda? How she and I are a couple now?”

“S-Samus!” Zelda cried out as Bowser laughed. “What’s so funny…?” Zelda asked the Koopa King. 

“It’s like you both thought I would give a damn. Clearly I don’t.” he turned and continued to walk. “Most of the people knew that you both would get together. Others found out just yesterday by Ike.” He grabbed a tray and stared at them. “Now may I eat?”

Zelda nodded quietly, the king turned his back towards them and began to pick out various meats from the buffet. Samus faced Zelda and tilted her head, wondering if she should even ask anything to the princess.

Zelda shook her head and sat down on their table. “So everyone knows about…us.”

“So why do you think they are not here at the moment? I honestly couldn’t care less though, but I do because of you.” Samus rested her hand on top of Zelda’s. 

“Thank you….” Zelda faced Samus and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. 

At that moment, various people just jumped out from behind several tables. Zelda screamed and held onto Samus’ arm tightly. The huntress sighed and patted the princess’ head. 

“So it IS true! Samus and Zelda are together!” Falco commented.

“I never would have expected!” Peach said as she rushed towards Zelda and hugged her. 

Samus raised her eyebrow. _They are taking this pretty well. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to get rid of the original Chapter 2 from Fanfiction.net. It honestly did not fit when the story was first starting. So this is the new chapter 2. (Originally chapter 3)


	3. Peach Ships It

Samus leaned against the wall as Zelda stood on her toes to kiss the huntress. Little did they know that someone was watching from behind the couch. It was Zelda’s best friend, Peach. Peach had noticed their relationship going on after a long while of spying on the two girls. 

The pink princess poked her head up from behind the couch and saw Zelda kiss Samus. She squealed internally and plopped back on the couch, causing Samus’ to turn her head towards her direction. Zelda noticed that Samus’ attention was on the furniture. 

“Is there something the matter?” Zelda asked her.

“I thought I-“ Samus shook her head and returned her attention to Zelda. “-It’s nothing, I thought I heard something. Now…where were we?” She leaned in closely, towering onto the little princess.

The two stopped in their tracks when they heard giggling. Now both of the girls are returning their attention to the furniture. Zelda released Samus and slowly made her way to the couch. She rested her hand on the back pillows and looked over the back. 

“Peach!?” The pink princess was lying down on the seat cushion with a wide noticeable smile plastered on her face. “Peach, what are you doing here?” Zelda asked the giggling princess. Samus walked up behind Zelda and crossed her arms at the sight of Peach.

“I’m sorry Zellie, but I _had _to spy on you!” Peach cried out.__

__“Had?” Zelda repeated. “What do you mean you had to spy on us? What is going on?”_ _

__Samus rested her hand on top of Zelda’s. “Anyone else here?” Samus spat. “You better be the only one here.”_ _

__“Of course silly.” Peach sat up and smiled at the couple. “I came here to spy on my favorite couple.”_ _

__Zelda and Samus stepped back, surprise plastered on their faces. “F-Favorite…c-couple?” they both questioned._ _

__“Yes!” Peach cheered. “Of course there are people here to fight but you can’t help the heart to fall for someone else’s here. Isn’t that what happened to you both?” The two women stared at each other, both blushing a bright red color. “I am right!”_ _

__“S-so, we are your favorite?” Zelda asked. She almost found it rather silly that Peach enjoyed the relationship she had with Samus._ _

__“Yes! I paired you up right when I saw that first glance of yours Zellie!”_ _

__Zelda’s eyes widened slightly. Samus faced the princess, smirking. “W-What are y-you t-talking about P-Peach?”_ _

__“You know, when you first laid eyes on Samus. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of her.”_ _

__Samus chuckled. “So, you did have a thing for me?”_ _

__“Peach! You promised that you would not breathe a word to Samus!”_ _

__Peach covered her mouth. “Oops…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Chapter 4. Another short chapter, so thank you for reading.


	4. Nightmare

She didn’t know what to do; she couldn’t control her raging mind. Samus stepped back, breathing heavily at the sight that she is witnessing. The scent of fresh blood stained her nostrils and tears stung her eyes. She wished it wasn’t real. She didn’t want it to be real.

“Z-Zelda…p-please.”

Zelda’s motionless body lay on a pool of blood with a knife not far away from her. Her chest was split opened yet she seemed like she was at peace. How could she be in peace though? That thought was gnawing at Samus’ brain but it mattered not. She was dead.

“No! No!!” Samus cried out. She collapsed on her knees and screamed out to the heavens. “Why Zelda!? Why!? Why did you-how could you-I don’t…I don’t understand!” She crawled over to the corpse of her lover and wrapped her arms around the bloody body. “I…I love you…you loved me too…didn’t you?”

She kissed Zelda’s forehead, screaming all the while when she held her. She has seen death and yet the sight of her dead lover snapped her mind, deteriorating. She closed her eyes, wishing, hoping, hell, she was even praying for this nightmare to be over.

Suddenly the corpse’s hand grabbed Samus’ wrists and in a jolt, Samus let go of her lover’s body and crawled away. Zelda’s bloody body sat up, her lifeless eyes stared into the huntress’ soul. The corpse’s hand rose up almost as if it wanted to reach out to Samus.

“Sa…mu….s…” the body called out in a low, very raspy voice. It sounded as if she was growling. “Sam…us….” She dug her nails into the ground and pulled herself towards Samus. “Sa..mus….”

 _This couldn’t be real…it can’t be real. Zombies…zombies are not…_ The growling of the corpse grew louder and louder. Samus closed her eyes and covered her ears. “Stop it…. Stop. Stop it. Stop!” The growl sounded as if it was right in front of her.

Samus opened her eyes and was met with Zelda’s face. The princess’ skin was pale with smudges of blood staining her right cheek. Her pupil-less eyes didn’t have a clear direction of what they were staring at. The corpse growled lowly and leaned in.

_“Samus!”_

The woman’s eyes shot wide open and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She was sweating horribly and her breathing ran quickly. _It was…a dream…?_ She felt someone’s hand rest over her shoulder and jumped.

“Samus, easy…it’s me,” Zelda whispered to her lover. She wrapped her arms around the huntress’ waist from behind and pulled her into an embrace. “Easy…it seemed like you were having a bad dream….”

“Yeah I…I guess I did….” She rested her hand over Zelda’s arm and took a deep breath.

“What did you dream about…?” Zelda asked.

“It was nothing…”

Zelda held Samus’ hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It did not seem like nothing….”

“I just don’t want to talk about it…it really was just a onetime thing with that dream….” Samus brought Zelda’s hand and kissed it gently. “I’ll be alright now…I just need you with me.”

“And I’ll be here….” Zelda cooed.

The princess lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Zelda felt Samus lay next to her and rested her head against her chest. Samus closed her eyes and brought up her hand, resting it on Zelda’s breast.

_Knowing that your heart still beats…the nightmare does not disturb me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally chapter 5.


	5. Accident

The cafeteria was crowded with fighters, for Nacho Wednesday to be this crowded is no surprise to Zelda. Luckily, Samus brought her here a little earlier so they didn't have to fight the crowd. People cut lines at the lunch line and sometimes they push people out of the way.

"They all act like animals." Zelda stated.

Samus, who was sitting next to Zelda, nodded as she ate a plain sandwich. "So do you think the food was worth the trouble?" she asked Zelda as the princess ate the meat and cheese filled chip.

"It is okay, I expected it to be a little better…." Zelda never had a chance to try out the infamous nachos with all the rough housing the food caused. The chips just had meat right above them with melted cheese poured over it. She did not know from which world this came from but she knows that she can make do without it.

"I don't like it that much either, so from now on I'm just planning to get a sandwich from the empty lines." Samus took a bite of her food. "I swear, one of these days a fight will break out over the food."

"You do not think our friends would be barbaric enough to fight over some silly chips and meat? I mean…it is just food and we are not even allowed to fight outside of the arena."

Samus shrugged her shoulders. "Not everyone can control themselves like you can, you know. Falco over there is a prime example of it."

Zelda turned her head. Falco pushed King Dedede back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stay back tubby, I believe you had enough of your filling today!"

"Tubby!?" Dedede snorted. "Why you featherbrained little…I say that you should learn how to respect the king!"

"You are as much as a king of nothing than Zelda and Peach are princesses without their power!" someone in the crowd shouted. Zelda winced at the call of her name. Did they have to say that?

"Hey!" Samus slammed her hands on the table and stood up. The crowd immediately got quiet. "Who said that!?"

"Samus…" Zelda grabbed Samus' wrist.

"Who the hell said that!?" the huntress repeated. As no one spoke up, she sat back down and glared at the table.

"Hey…it's alright…it didn't hurt my feelings too much," she lied. It wasn't that her pride was hurt; it made her feel that her kingdom means absolutely nothing to anyone. Maybe that's true.

"Still…who the hell would say that right in front of you? Damn these people…." Zelda held Samus' hand and smiled faintly. Samus nodded and kissed Zelda's forehead.

"Damn it, Falco! Stop pushing me!" someone shouted from the crowd once more.

"It ain't me, it's Dedede!" Falco hissed.

"A'say it ain't me causing this ruckus and commotion!" Dedede growled back.

"If it's not you fatass, then who's pushing everyone?!" Ike roared.

The crowd seemed to grow louder and louder, and it scared Zelda how everyone was getting worked up by a simple push. Samus bit into her sandwich.

"We should get out of here," Samus suggested as she got up from her seat. "If a fight starts, no doubt we'll be caught up in it and I don't want to be blamed for the cause of it."

As Zelda got up from her seat, an apple was thrown across the room hitting the princess on her shoulder. "Ow!" she winced as she stared down at the apple. "Wha-"

Samus leaned down and picked up the apple, crushing it within her grip. "Who threw that!?" she asked. The crowd was too riled up to even notice Samus' question. "Hey!" she growled.

"Samus, it's okay," Zelda reassured her. "I'm fine, it honestly did not hurt."

The huntress stared at her lover and closed her eyes. "Fine, this is proving my point that we should leave now before things just get worse-"

As if on cue, Falco was thrown towards the girl's table. Samus held onto Zelda's waist and pulled her away right when Falco landed on the spot they were just standing. Zelda sighed in relief and smiled up at her lover, only to frown soon after seeing the anger in Samus' eyes.

"Samus…?" the princess muttered.

Samus let go of Zelda and walked towards Falco. The bird was surprised when Samus lifted him up by the collar of his jacket. "W-What are you doing!?" he cried out. Zelda ran up to Samus.

"Samus stop!" The crowd heard Zelda's screams and faced her direction. "Don't hurt him, Samus please!"

"You should not have done that," Samus growled. She released one of Falco's collars and balled her hand into a fist.

Zelda grabbed Samus' arm and desperately tried to pull her back even though it was futile. "Please stop!" she begged.

"S-Samus, stop and t-think about what you're doing!" Falco stammered. He grabbed ahold of the huntress' wrist to pull himself from her grip.

Zelda released Samus and stood in between her and Falco. She heard a loud boom and felt her head throb in pain. She could not feel her legs and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. Something warm dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Zelda!" Zelda saw her childhood friend, Link, run up to her and kneel down next to her. He gently caressed her cheek and she winced. Her right cheek stung. The green clad boy glared at the woman who had already let go of Falco. "What did you do?!"

"I…I didn't…I never meant to..."

Link stared at the princess and gasped at the sight of blood that trickled down her chin. "You're bleeding..."

Zelda touched her chin and saw her gloved was stained red. The sudden rush of pain overcame her and she placed a hand over her right cheek as she doubled over. She couldn't help but cry not only because the pain was almost unbearable but it was Samus who caused it. She wasn't normally the type to cry especially with everyone around like this.

"Z-Zelda..." Samus choked on her words. She reached out to the princess and said, "I never...not like-"

She was cut off by Link who unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards her. "It might be your best interest to stay away from her!"

"Don't point that thing at me, it won't do you any good."

Link didn't waver. "And don't say such things when you're clearly not the one who should be talking right now."

"I didn't mean to hurt her! She got in the way of me punching Falco!" Everyone grew silent. Samus realized what she just said and knew it was too late to take it back.

"So...I was just an inconvenience to you? A hindrance?" Zelda spoke up, her voice cracking.

"What? No-that's not what I-"

"I think you said enough," Link stepped in as he helped Zelda up to her feet. The princess swayed and leaned against him. "Take it easy...let's get you to Dr. Mario, he'll help you."

Link held Zelda's arm and rested his hand on her back to keep her steady. Both Hylians walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Samus alone to herself. She sat back down on the chair and cursed silently.

"Why did I lose it? How could I let such a thing get the better of me? If I had better control then maybe Zelda wouldn't have gotten hurt." She leaned back and sighed deeply. 

"I believe you just got too emotional, which I'm surprised that it even happened in the first place." Samus faced forward to see the mushroom princess right in front of her. She rolled her eyes but Peach did not show a hint of annoyance. "You could have just walked away. You got Zelda out of the way-so why did you try to attack Falco?"

"I won't talk about it, it does not concern you."

"I believe it does," the princess spoke up. "Zelda is my friend and you hurt her not only in a physical sense but in an emotional sense too. So if you say that it does not concern me, then that is bull!"

Samus was almost shocked to hear the pink princess almost curse, but she did not speak. Peach sighed, knowing that the conversation isn't going as she planned. "Just tell me one little reason why you-"

"I got sick and tired of these dumb fights happening over some stupid food that isn't really all that good."

"And so to resolve this, you decided it was better to beat Falco senseless?" Samus stared at her but could not find the words to talk. "Samus, if a full blown fight were to begin then all fingers would be pointed at you, you should remember that Master Hand is strict when it comes to fighting outside of the arena. Believe it or not, Zelda stood in between you staying here and getting kicked out.

Would you really have continued to harm Falco if it were to mean that you would probably never see Zelda again? Did you even think how you gone would make her feel? Have you ever considered that? I know you aren't social, so why did you decide to begin something so pointless-"

"Because Falco was so close to hurting Zelda!" Samus shouted at her. Peach stayed silent for the huntress to continue. "You saw, right? How he was so close to landing on her. If I didn't pull away then she would be under him right about now. I know it may seem insignificant but I just couldn't think of anything else but the thought of her getting hurt."

"Have you told her that?"

"No, she's probably upset because I said she got in the way."

"That's because you were still pissed off at Falco, maybe you should go to the infirmary and tell her why you blew up. She's reasonable and will understand I know it, I don't want a misunderstanding get in between you both." She shook her head and smiled sadly. "Too many relationships end that way…."

Samus sat quietly for a few seconds then stood on her feet. She gazed at Peach silently and exited the cafeteria. "I know she still can't say "thank you" to anyone, but I know that sometime in the future she will thank me in person."

Samus stepped in to the infirmary and saw Zelda lying on one of the beds. She held an ice pack over her right cheek. Link was sitting right next to her bed. Samus walked towards the hylians and silently cleared her throat.

Link stared back at Samus and glared at her. "What do you want?" he asked, disdain in his voice.

"I want to speak to Zelda," she calmly replied. At the sound of her name, Zelda turned her head to see Samus. As their eyes met, Zelda felt her heart slightly throb and quickly regretted looking at her. Samus felt the tension between them. "I want to apologize."

Link stared at Samus and turned back to Zelda. The princess nodded slowly, giving him a sign that she wanted to be left alone. "Just call me if you need me…." He got up and walked out of the room.

Zelda removed the ice pack, her cheek didn't seem swollen and Samus was glad that she didn't punch her too hard. "S-so um, what do you-"

"I really didn't mean to hit you, I meant to hit Falco."

"I know…" Zelda's gaze moved down towards the floor.

"But…it's because I was so pissed off that if I didn't move you out of the way when I did, then you would have gotten hurt." Zelda returned her gaze at Samus. "Just the thought of you getting hurt pissed me off and I had to teach Falco a lesson so-" she cut herself off and looked away.

"Samus..." Zelda sat up and smiled faintly. "That's the nicest thing I've heard anyone tell me..."

The huntress blinked, obviously confused. "It is?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, even though you were mad I still think it's sweet that you were thinking about me."

Samus blushed. "I guess...and-well, I also never meant to say that you were a bother. I only said you got in the way because well, you did get in the way of my punch and it happened so fast that I couldn't stop myself. I hurt your pretty face-" Samus once again cut herself off, blushing even brighter.

Zelda giggled. "So you do admit that I have a pretty face, why Samus I never thought I would hear such things from you." Samus walked up to her and sat down on the chair next to the bed. As she sat down, Zelda slapped Samus across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Well you did kind of deserved that when you punched me, you did not think you would get off that easily, would you?"

"I was sorta hoping-"

"Samus!" Zelda cried out as she wrapped her arms around her lover, laughing. Samus chuckled and wrapped her arms around Zelda. "Samus" Zelda began, "thank you for coming to me, I was sure that you wouldn't have come..."

Samus wanted to say more, but just the silence was good enough for the huntress. She kissed Zelda's forehead and sighed in content.

Outside the infirmary, Link stood against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled as someone walked towards him. "Did they make up?" Peach asked him.

"Yeah, they did."

"Good, now we don't have to worry about them for now." Peach held her hands behind her back and smiled at Link. "So you ready to go back to the cafeteria? I hear there's a food fight going on and one of the masters might be coming in the room real soon."

Link smirked and pushed himself off the wall. "Sure, why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally chapter 6.  
> Finally we get to the longer chapters. Sorry for the lack of response on the notes, I'm really tired


	6. Zelda & Samus Vs...

Zelda’s body was transported onto the battlefield, the location was Final Destination. _This is the arena that fighters choose often._  The floating arena seemed quiet and empty. It was serene with the gorgeous atmosphere around her with space and the constellations constantly changing. _The other three fighters should be arriving any second now._

Right on cue, two figures of light appeared right in front of her. The light to the left widened then dispelled to reveal Charizard was Zelda’s first opponent. He stretched out his wings and roared a triumphant roar.

 _Charizard, a strong attacker but not strong as Ganondorf or Bowser, he’s heavy so he’s quite slow even slower than I am. I still need to distance myself from his flame_.

As the light to the right lowered itself and dispelled, Zelda’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Sonic. The hedgehog stretched his legs and bent his knees. “Gotta stretch so I don’t pull a muscle!” he said.  
  
_Sonic, not very strong when it comes to punching or kicking but his speed is among the fastest among all of the fighters rivaling that to Falcon. I am sure that I am not able to keep up with him, so I must distance myself from him at all costs. If my partner were to be faster than me-then maybe we might have a chance._

A beam of light shined behind Zelda. The princess turned around and smiled when she saw Samus stepping out of the light. She wore her Power Suit. “So I see you’re my partner,” Samus exclaimed to her lover.

Zelda blushed faintly and walked over to her. “I will not let you down Samus,” was the only thing Zelda told her.

The huntress nodded her head and stared at her opponents. “So I see Master Hand decided that you two should be against us.”

“Heh, yeah,” Sonic began, “been itching for a fight with you two. Just didn’t expect it’d be together at once.” Charizard just blankly stared at the couple. “Oh well, it’ll be one quick fight.”

 _Was he suggesting that he will beat us in a matter of a few seconds?_ Zelda shook her head and readied her stance. _Well it will not be the case, Samus taught me much and I must put our training into good use._

“Remember Zelda,” Samus whispered to her, “you’re slower than Sonic, if he chases you first then you must wait for an opening to attack.”

“Got it….”

At a room in another part of the mansion, Link, Peach, Fox and Donkey Kong relaxed in one of the many spectating rooms the smash mansion had to offer. The room was equipped with a large couch in the center of the room, and a mini bar to the right of it for those who wanted to drink. A flat screen TV was hanging on the wall directly in front of the couch for everyone to see.

Link sat down on the couch next to Peach. “So who’s going up against who?” he asked.

“Zelda and Samus are fighting Charizard and Sonic,” DK replied to him. “I feel like Master Hand arranged this match on purpose just to see Zelda and Samus lose.”

Peach stared at DK. “Why would he want to do that?”

DK shrugged. “I’m not sure, but Charizard and Sonic being in the same team against them? It is not a coincidence.”

“Donkey Kong might be right,” Fox said as he leaned on the couch. “Samus might lose this fight because she might have to fight one on two.”

“What about Zelda?” Link asked him.

“Well, she could be taken out on within the first minute or two. Do you really think she can stand against Sonic and Charizard head on? Sonic has the speed so she can’t get away from him, and Charizard has the strength and once she’s trapped by Sonic he can go on for an attack.”

Peach shook her head and stared at the TV. “No, Zelda won’t lose so easily. She’s been training with Samus for this occasion.” Everyone glanced over at Peach. “Trust me, she won’t lose this battle.”

“Combatants, get ready,” a large booming voice spoke, presumably Master Hand. “The spectating brawl with Samus and Zelda versus Sonic and Charizard will begin in three, two, one, Go!”

Sonic ran past the two women and kicked Samus right on her back, sending her forward. She noticed Charizard’s mouth open slightly. She pointed her arm cannon down at the ground and shot a missile that propelled her upwards. Charizard breathed out a flamethrower too late as Samus launched herself over him.

Samus quickly turned around and pointed her arm cannon at Charizard. She shot out a missile and hit Charizard on the back of his neck. He roared loudly and growled at her. He swung his tail right underneath her feet, causing the huntress to fall.

Zelda focused her magic at the tip of her fingers and launched a ball of fire towards Charizard. Sonic ran in front of her vision, moving back and forth while increasing speed all the same. _What is he doing?_ The action distracted Zelda and the fire dispelled in the middle of the field. Sonic saw the dazed Zelda and ran up to her. He kicked her right in the stomach and she coughed during the impact.

She knelt down and clutched her stomach, let out a soft huff. She breathed in and got back on her feet. Sonic ran towards her. Knowing what was coming next; Zelda held her arms in front of her and created a magical light blue barrier to protect herself. Sonic began punching at the barrier repeatedly. He ran around Zelda punching and kicking everywhere. Zelda could feel the barrier weaken with every attack it received. _I…I must hold it out until I find an…an opening._

Samus tied her grappling beam around Charizard’s neck. The dragon roared and rocked his head all over. Samus held onto the beam and kept herself planted on her feet. With her boots activated, she jumped high up dragging Charizard by the neck upwards. At the peak of her jump, she throws Charizard to the ground and released the grappling beam from his neck. He slammed down against the floor.

Peach held on to the cushions and gritted her teeth. Donkey Kong, Link, and Fox sat in silence. The fight was getting somewhere on one end, on the other end it was also going nowhere.

“Samus might be having the advantage over Charizard, but Zelda is struggling to even land a single blow on Sonic,” DK commented, breaking the silence between them.

“Hiding behind her barrier isn’t going to help Zelda finish the fight,” Fox added. “It’s just going to weaken her until she has no more strength left to continue.”

Link shook his head. “No, Zelda must be planning something-“

Link was cut off by Fox who said, “Or maybe she’s buying some time to think of a plan.”

“Zelda knows what she’s doing, I know she does,” Peach muttered silently.

Fox crossed his arms. “She must think of something soon because by the looks of her breathing like that, I say she’s already wasting energy protecting herself.”

Sonic stepped away from the barrier and smirked. “C’mon princess, I know you must have more in you than just hiding from me.”

Zelda shook her head, she mustn't let his words get the better of her. _I cannot fight without a leveled head, I must hold on just a little longer._

Just then, the grappling beam wrapped around Sonic’s ankle. “What the-“ From behind, Samus pulled on the grappling beam and yanked Sonic towards her. He fell on the ground and stared at the huntress. “You like to play like that? Alright then.” Sonic curled up into a ball and began to spin away from Samus. With the grappling beam still latched onto him, Samus was dragged everywhere that Sonic went.

“Samus!” Zelda released her barrier and ran up to the huntress.

“Stop Zelda, it’s a trap!” Samus yelled at her. Zelda stopped running and her ears twitched. She turned around and Charizard body slammed her against the ground. “Zelda!”

Charizard got up and kept his foot right on Zelda’s chest. The princess tried to push his foot off of her but a sharp pain surged throughout her body. “Agh…I can’t…move…” she cried out.

Samus’ grappling beam released Sonic. She got up on her feet and ran towards the princess. She aimed her arm cannon at the Pokemon and shot missiles at him. Charizard breathed out fire at the missiles and blew them p before it could even reach him. Sonic ran up behind Samus and kicked her right in the back of the knee. She fell on one knee and looked her. "Damn it!" she mouthed.

Peach and Link could not believe what just happened. Samus and Zelda might lose the match. Peach stood up on her feet. “Come on Zelda! I know you and Samus can do it! Don’t lose like this!”

“Peach, you know they can’t hear you,” Link told her.

“I know but…I feel like this can take a turn for the better.”

“Do you really think that, Peach?” Fox asked her. “They were poorly matched up by competitors who are strong against one of the partners. If they both go for the weakest first, Samus will be left alone and she’s no match when it comes to two against one.”

Peach stared at Fox and quietly sat back down. She clasped her hands together and just stared at the monitor. “Zelda…come on…”

Samus got back on her feet and pointed her arm cannon at Charizard. She stared back at Sonic and pointed the cannon at him. _Who do I even go for at this moment?_ Sonic rushed towards Samus and she quickly moved out of the way.

Charizard applied pressure on his foot, Zelda cried out. _It feels like a cinder block is on my chest! I…can’t breathe!_

“Zelda!” Samus rushed towards her but Sonic tackled her from out of nowhere.

 _S-Samus! Arg…I…I must do something to get him…off of me….’_ Zelda closed her eyes and focused her magic to the center of her chest. Her heart began to pound rapidly from the pressure of Charizard and the magic. “Gah…I warn you Charizard…you might want to…get off of…me.”

Charizard lowered his muzzle near the princess and opened his mouth slightly. The area around Zelda formed a bright yellow triangle. The magic was released from her chest and it spouted out like a beam of light across the triangle. Charizard was blasted by the light and blown away from the princess. He lay motionless on the ground.

Zelda struggled to get up on her feet. She saw Samus was getting hit by a barrage of punches and kicks by Sonic. _I must help her!_ She focused her magic to the tip of her fingers and launched a ball of fire towards Sonic. The hedgehog, completely ignoring Zelda, was hit by the combustion behind him. He stepped away from Samus, paralyzed by the burning sensation on his back.

Samus regained her composure and ran up to Zelda. “Thanks,” she muttered silently to her lover.

Zelda smiled brightly. “Of course, you’re my partner after all.”

Sonic was able to recover from the paralysis. He faced the two girls and ran towards them. Zelda’s ears twitched and she pulled up the barrier once more. Sonic began to land a series of punches and kicks at the barrier. Zelda cringed.

“Zelda, pull that barrier down!” Samus told her.

“Samus…you just charge your cannon, I’ll keep this up as long as I need to for you to deliver the final blow.”

“But you’ll use up all of your energy!”

“We don’t have another plan out of this!” Samus stood quietly. “Samus, p-please!” Zelda could feel her energy deplete faster than she thought. “Samus!”

Samus placed her left hand on her cannon and began to charge the beam. ‘I need to make sure I can get a clear aim at him.’ She noticed the small crack forming in the center of the barrier. _He seems to be centering his attacks on the center._ Samus closed her eyes. _I’m sorry Zelda, but I’m going to have to use you for this final attack._

The barrage of punches and kicks continued. Zelda’s vision was starting to get blurry; everything around her was beginning to dim. “S-Samus…g-go.” Samus did not move. “S-Samus? W-what’s wrong?”

Sonic saw the opening. “Sorry princess, but this is it!” He pulled his right arm back and punched through the barrier. It shattered into a million shards.

Zelda fell back. “Zelda!” Samus reached out and held onto her. The princess lost consciousness. _I’m so sorry._ With the time right, she quickly pointed her charged cannon at Sonic. “You let yourself open.” Sonic’s eyes widened and the charge beam was shot. Sonic was blasted by the beam and was sent flying. He crashed onto the ground, motionless.

“Charizard and Sonic are unable to battle,” the announcer bellowed out. “Samus’ team wins.”

Fox and DK’s jaws fell open. Peach and Link just sat silently. No one knew what to say about what had just happened.

“They won….” Fox broke the silence.

“But…” Link blinked. “But Samus let Zelda fall.”

“Samus had to.” DK began. “Sonic would have known that Samus was going to aim at him. He would have ran off and Samus wouldn’t have been able to get a clear shot at him. It wouldn’t have been possible.”

Peach stared at the screen.

Charizard and Sonic’s bodies were beamed out of the arena. Samus picked up Zelda and carried her, silently watching her. _I hope you could forgive me, I know how much you wanted to win._ The beam shined on them both and they were both teleported out of the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally chapter 7. Another update for this, glad you enjoyed it


	7. History and Issues

Zelda was sent to bed rest, she was recovering from a battle that weakened herself to the point of near death. She couldn't get rid of the image of Samus yelling at her for almost dying but it brought a smile to her face nonetheless.

It had been two days since the match with Charizard and Sonic and Zelda still felt light headed. Dr. Mario told Samus that she needed to stay in her bed until the magic within her has replenished. Zelda felt like Dr. Mario shouldn't have assigned her to do that, he does not know much about magic. In any case, she was stuck in bed and not allowed to leave. So what does the princess do in this time?

Read a book.

There had been no better way for Zelda to let time pass than to read. She especially loves reading about the other worlds that her friends came from. She even noticed how this mansion has books about her and her past lives. It intrigued her, and it's weird how it seemed better to read it than hearing the stories from her tutors.

The detail of the Hero of Time's travels and how he defeated Ganondorf, detail of Hylia's Hero Reborn traveling through the skies and land and how each of them rescued her own ancestors. She enjoyed reading them all. But something inside her twinged when she read about how her ancestors were rescued by the heroes. All the princesses before her ended up with the hero who ended up saving Hyrule. They fell in love with each other.

Zelda stared blankly at the book. "Does this mean I am supposed to love Link?" she questioned aloud. "He and I are to be bound to love one another because every single Zelda from my past life has always been with him?" She gripped the book tightly. "So…it is wrong that I love Samus…?"

Of course she already thought it was wrong for her to love Samus. She was to be crowned Queen of Hyrule a few months after she and Link return back to their own world. For her to be crowned, she needed to be betrothed to a man. A man. Samus would not be accepted by her people, especially her tutors and supervisors. She pushed all of those thoughts aside when she and Samus began to show their love for one another. She always had a feeling in her heart that maybe it could still be possible. That somehow, they could be together without worrying about her kingdom.

A knock on the door interrupted Zelda's thoughts. "You may come in." Samus entered the room while dragging her feet across the floor. She did not seem to have her hair in a ponytail like she always has, then again, Zelda decided not to even make braids since she was lying on the bed all day. Zelda closed the book and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You know, since you might still feel like shit."

Zelda stifled a giggle. "Quite blunt right now I see. What ails you?"

"Nothing, Falco pissed me off again." The huntress closed the door and walked over to Zelda where she collapsed on the bed and rolled over to the princess.

"S-Samus!?" Zelda flustered. "W-what are you doing!?"

"You are going to be my pillow, so don't move." She moved her hand over Zelda's lap and rested her head on her stomach. Zelda tried desperately to maintain her breathing. "I need something to calm me down."

"You know…" Zelda began. "I would say that with the way Falco has been acting towards you-he might have…well, taken a liking to you?"

"I know he has, so has Snake and Ike but they know that I'm taken." Zelda blinked at how bluntly she said that. She moved the book onto the nightstand next to her and brushed Samus' long hair. "I don't know why but sometimes Snake even tries to convince me that I'm not truly in love with you, that I'm just in it for the pleasure." Zelda's cheeks burned up. "Or that I'm just "loving" you for the hell of it."

"Don't pay any attention to him. I guess he can't appreciate your choices." Then again, she's the one who has Samus' heart, not Snake. Zelda shook her head and smiled. "Maybe talking about something else can keep your mind off of things," she suggested.

"I guess." Samus inched closer to Zelda's stomach, she could feel it move inward then out with each breath. "So…what were you doing before I got here?"

Zelda's heart twinged slightly, she suppressed the urge to cringe then gazed at her book. "Well, I was reading." Samus stuck her tongue out slightly. "It's not as bad as you think," she giggled. The joyfulness in her laugh disappeared and ceased her giggle. "I was reading about my past lives…my ancestors." Samus noticed the sadness hinted in her voice. "Would you like to listen to what the book says…?"

Samus thought about it for a moment then nodded slowly. "Alright." Zelda reached out and picked up the book from the nightstand. "Let me read to you the one of the Hero of Twilight how he met the queen….It began around the time where it was near Queen Zelda Nohansan Harkinian Hyrule Fifth's coronation."

…..

…

..

.

There was a siege from the forces of Twilight. She stood her ground with her guards around her, ready to protect and fight for her kingdom. When the evil usurper, Zant, destroyed the throne room doors, Zelda knew she was no match for him. But she was still prepared. The evil twilight beasts bursted into the throne room, they easily took down three soldiers. Zelda did not think that this was what they are fighting against.

"So princess, it is time for you to choose…." Zant told her. "Surrender or die, life or death." The twilight beasts grabbed ahold of the soldiers and began to choke them. "It is for all of the people in your kingdom, not just your own life."

Zelda could not just allow for all of her kingdom to suffer. She couldn't let her people die. She only did what she thought was right. Without out a word, she dropped her rapier and admitted defeat. Zant covered the land of Hyrule in a veil of twilight and trapped Zelda in the lone tower of Hyrule Castle.

She could not tell when it was day or night, the sky looked the same to her, twilight. She would sit in front of the window and pray for the goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru to help her and all of Hyrule from this forsaken curse. That was her daily routine until one day.

The princess woke up to the sounds of the twilight birds cry out in agony. She rushed towards the window, hopeful to see what was happening, but the direction the window was facing was preventing her to see whatever was going on outside. The cries soon ceased, leaving it eerily quiet. The door of her prison room squeaked open and her ears perked up. A low menacing growl echoed the room. She turned around to the beast, gasping.

The beast seemed to notice the fear and stopped growling. That shocked the princess dearly. 'Why would he not attack me, was it not his intention?' she thought. Unknown to Zelda however, he was the answer to her prayer. He was the Hero of Time reborn, Link. Zelda saw the beast's blue eyes and caught her breath. She felt as if those eyes were familiar to her, a striking resemblance of some sort but she could not quite explain how. The thought made her heart pound-

"Wait," Samus interrupted. "so you're saying you had a feeling it was Link all this time?"

"Yes, um, no…ah, well let me explain." Zelda closed the book, already feeling like stopping this story. "That Zelda is not me, even though we have the same name-I am not the one of this story. All of the women born in the royal Hyrule bloodline are to be named Zelda, after Queen Zelda Nohansan Harkinian Hyrule First who was the Goddess Hylia reborn as a mortal.

I am unsure why they named every maiden Zelda afterwards; they never gave reason in the books. But there were four after her. Queen Zelda Nohansan Harkinian Hyrule Fifth is not me, in fact she is my grandmother who has already passed away."

"So…you're telling me that your full name is-"

"Princess Zelda Nohansan Harkinian Hyrule…the Sixth, my father was my grandmother's only child and I was the first maiden born at the time. I…ah, I am not much for being a queen or princess for that matter." Zelda smiled sadly. "However, I was the only maiden born in the bloodline and so I must continue on with my duties as a princess since both my parents have already since passed." Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her face away. "And for my kingdom...I must marry a prince to become queen and lead them until I have a child of my own who can take my place..." She smiled through her tears and said, "That's how it has always been."

Samus lied there silently, taking it in. This is how it was to be a princess, the actual literal fact about being a princess. It amazed Samus how Zelda still hasn't tried to kill herself because of all the pressure that she was put through since she was little. Maybe because Zelda thought that if her grandmother and ancestors could bear with it, then she could too. Samus, not knowing what to do now, reached out and grabbed Zelda's hand.

Something itched at the back of her mind however. _'Marry a prince...'_ Samus thought to herself. _'Does she really intend to marry some man just so she could become queen?'_ In Samus' eyes, this seemed selfish, but when it came down to it-Zelda was giving up her own love life to carry on the bloodline of her family. The princess would throw away her love for Samus for the better of her kingdom. And Samus knew that Zelda has known about this since the beginning of their relationship.

Samus felt something wet touch her cheek, she stared up at the princess. Zelda was crying silently, she hid her face behind her hands. Samus could see Zelda swaying left to right. "Z-Zelda, you have to lie down, you're still weak," Samus told her as she sat up. Zelda leaned to the side and Samus caught her before she could fall off the bed. "You okay?" she asked her.

Zelda stared up at the huntress. The tears didn't seem to stop. "I love you...I do...when I leave-I must go back and meet my suitors for my coronation..." Zelda shut her eyes. "I...I will meet him and-and...it will hurt to be with him..." She hid her face in Samus' chest and cried. Samus blinked. She wished she could ease her pain but she does not know how. She just held the princess closely, letting her cry against her chest. The crying ceased and Samus saw that Zelda cried herself to sleep.

"Zelda..." Samus moved the book to the nightstand and laid the princess upon her bed. She tucked her in and leaned in closely. "Maybe we can figure something out by next year..." Samus whispered silently to the sleeping girl. She kissed the Zelda lightly on the lips and pulled away. She lay right next to her and draped an arm over her lover, soon falling asleep herself. All the talk about Zelda made Samus forget about the problem with Falco earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the transferals.


	8. Truth or Dare

It was a lazy day for everyone in the mansion because Master hand had just cancelled all matches for the evening. Everyone was ready for the fights that were to be held today but now that the plans have changed, no one knows what to do on this boring Thursday.

Zelda laid her head on Samus' chest, enjoying this quiet and peaceful time with her lover. She hummed softly at the sound of Samus' heartbeat. Samus on the other hand, felt cramped staying in the room again.

For the whole week she had been spending her time in their room because Zelda was too weak to even get up from her bed. She was assigned by Dr. Mario to take care of the weakened princess and so that meant no participating in any fights. She did feel content about keeping her lover company but she was immediately going to participate in the next fight after Zelda showed signs of recuperation. Now that the matches for the day were cancelled, Samus couldn't help but feel frustrated. Zelda could hear the frustration from Samus' heart pounding against her ear.

"Samus…" Zelda muttered softly. "Would you like to do something today…?"

"Like what." she bluntly stated.

"I don't know…maybe we could go out of the mansion and enjoy ourselves in the city, or we could just go to the commons." The commons was where the fighters would eat if they choose to eat in some place more open other than the cafeteria. "I mean, you're choosing what we should do today."

"I just want to get out of this room."

Zelda stayed quiet for a moment to think. "How about the lounge?"

"The lounge? What happens there?"

"From what I've heard, it's like a living space of sorts. Some of our friends just go there to watch your um…television for entertainment purposes or play whatever games they have there. It's almost like a social gathering spot for families or dormitories."

Social gatherings, Samus tended to stay away from such places. Other than Zelda, she had no reason to communicate with anyone. She did not know how to communicate with people. Living in the regions of space filled with solitude and no one to talk to but commanders for assignments (depending on the mission) left Samus with not much experience with socializing.

Zelda held Samus' hand and smiled. "I'll be there, so everything will be fine darling."

Samus blushed and sat up. "It was not like I was worried; I just don't go to places that are crowded with people unless I have to."

"You're reason?" Zelda asked her as she got up from the bed and gathered her boots.

"I was never really a sociable person growing up. In fact, I don't talk to anyone at all where I come from. I never really needed to honestly."

"I know, being locked away in the castle walls I was never allowed to have friends." Zelda giggled and held her hand out to Samus. "It is funny how similar we are, do you not agree?"

Samus took her hand and smiled as Zelda pulled her up. "I guess it is," she replied to her with a faint smile.

"The lounge it is then!" Zelda cheered. Sometimes Samus couldn't believe this is the princess of a kingdom sometimes. She doesn't even act like one. It must be because Zelda feels free from the rules that constrict the princess' true personality.

Zelda and Samus made their way out of their room and began to walk down the hallway. Zelda locked her arm with Samus' and smiled faintly. The two women talked about random things that they saw in around them in the hallways. Talking about simple things that came across their mind and even sharing a chuckle or two. They turned around the corner and heard people talk straight ahead.

"We must be close," Zelda muttered. Upon entering the lounge, they took in their surroundings.

The lounge featured several sofas circled around in front of a television in the center of the room. Several tables are set behind the sofas at the back of the room with several chairs scattered around them. At the far left is a snack bar for everyone to enjoy the food that they serve separately.

"It's certainly large," muttered the princess. Samus made no remark.

Mario, Marth, and a girl, who Samus and Zelda have not seen before, sat around the sofa laughing. Pichu was also partaking in the laughter but sat on the unknown girl's lap.

"Alright Marth, truth or dare?" Mario asked the prince.

"Um, truth."

"Is it true that you and Lucina are related?"

Marth's face changed several expressions, he seemed to be unable to answer Mario's question. "Um, I am not sure, I guess we are? You need to ask her that question, not me."

The girl chuckled, "You need to talk to her more."

Zelda and Samus walked up to the group. "Hey everyone," she greeted.

"Ah, Zelda so nice to see that you made a full recovery," Marth smiled. "And I see you brought Samus along with you."

Zelda nodded. "Being in our room was tiring."

Mario crossed his arms, clearly confused. "How can someone get tired from sleeping all day?"

"I meant that it was boring, Mario," Zelda giggled. She faced the girl and held out her hand. "I believe I have yet to make your acquaintance, my name is Zelda Harkinian from Hyrule, and you are?"

The girl stood up, holding Pichu closely to her and took Zelda's hand, returning her smile. "My name is Rosalina, I am from the Mushroom Kingdom along with Mario."

"She and Mario told me that she's the overseer of the galaxies in Mario's world," Marth added. "She travels the stars in a ship."

"Is that so? That is remarkable. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rosalina."

"Likewise," she smiled. Rosalina noticed Samus standing behind Zelda and walked over to her. "And you are?"

Samus turned back to see who she was talking to then she realized that it was her that the cosmic girl was talking to. "Samus Aran," she blurted out.

Rosalina blinked at the bluntness of her response. Mario waved his hand. "That's how she is, you get used to it." Rosalina sat back on the couch. Pichu, once again, got comfortable on the girl's lap.

"So what were you three doing?" Zelda asked as she approached the couch and sat next to Rosalina. Samus walked over to the girls and sat on the arm of the couch. Zelda rested her hand on her leg and smiled at her.

"Truth or Dare," Marth replied. "Someone asks a person, truth or dare and has to choose. If the person chooses truth, then they need to truthfully answer any question given to them. If it's dare, then the person must oblige to do whatever the asker bids them to do, no matter how ridiculous it is."

Zelda clapped her hands. "That must sound like fun!" she cheered.

"It is," Rosalina cheered with her. "Mario already asked Marth and it's his turn to ask someone."

"So…Zelda, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"Is it true someone has ever seen you completely naked, if yes, who?" Zelda's face completely turned red and the tips of her ears perked up. Samus' glared at Marth.

"Must I…must I answer the question?" Zelda managed to say out loud.

Mario chuckled slightly and said, "Any question must be answered truthfully your highness."

Zelda sat quietly, contemplating whether to say it or not. She was playing the game and she must follow its rules. "Y-yes…someone has seen me…uhm…completely undressed and the person is um…."

Everyone but Samus began to laugh not at her answer but because of how shy she suddenly became. Marth waved his hand as he calmed himself down. "You do not need to tell us who saw you, it's alright."

"Ah! T-thank you…" she muttered. Her gaze suddenly fell on Samus and the huntress just turned her head, blushing brightly.

"Now it is your turn Zelda," Mario told the princess. "It's your turn to ask someone."

"Oh, um…ah-Rosalina, truth or dare?"

Rosalina thought about it. "Dare."

"I dare you to um…ah-ha, I dare you, Rosalina, to speak out your mind for the next two minutes." Everyone just stared at Zelda, even Samus turned to stare at her lover's silly dare. "What?"

Rosalina giggled, she was just glad that it wasn't too serious of a dare. "So um, I really am mesmerized about the living conditions here and the matches. I am truthfully excited to be participating in an even such as this for the next year. Also, thank you Zelda for not giving me an outrageous dare like Mario and Marth have been attempting for the past five minutes."

Marth nudged Rosalina's side. "Maybe we should cut this one short for now…"

"Ah, but is it not for the dare to take place for two minutes?"

"Yeah but this might take a little too long…."

Mario raised his hand. "New rule, can't go past one minute and thirty seconds!"

Zelda giggled. "Sorry everyone, I do not think I'm good at this game."

Marth waved his hand at her. "It's quite fine your highness, everyone's nervous first time around so no need to worry about it. Now Rosalina, your turn."

"Alright then, Mario, truth or dare?"

"Ah, truth."

"Is it true that you and Princess Peach like each other?"

Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Um, well the thing about that is that...um, no. We don't have any feelings for each other. I know I don't."

Zelda cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why not? Is something wrong with Peach?"

Mario shook his head furiously. "No, no, no of course not. It's just, I just save her. That doesn't mean that she and I have to be romantically involved or something like that." Zelda thought about his words. "People just assume that the man that rescues the princess has a crush on them or something, honestly, I don't know where they get that idea."

Rosalina nodded her head in agreement. "I know that seems to be the running gag for story books that I've read."

"Well, enough about me and Peach, it's my turn. Samus, I know you are playing so truth or dare."

Samus' eyes widened and she shot her glare at Mario. "Who said I was playing?"

Zelda leaned her head against her lover's lap and cooed. "Come on Sammy, can you play just do one truth or dare?" At the call of her nickname, Samus' cheeks flared up a bright red color. Rosalina blinked while Marth and Mario chuckled in amusement.

Samus sighed, knowing she had been defeated. "Fine. Dare."

"Samus, I dare you to kiss Zelda on the lips for three minutes."

Zelda blushed intensely and Samus turned a darker shade of red. "What the hell happened to the one minute mark!?"

Marth shook his finger. "Ah-ah-ah, you must do as he says."

Samus blinked then faced Zelda. The princess stared into the bounty hunter's eyes innocently, Samus almost felt bad for the hylian to be put into the spotlight like that. She leaned in slightly, closing in to Zelda's lips. Zelda's eyes darted away from the huntress. Samus backed away from Zelda and shook her head.

"I'm not going to kiss her in front of everyone. This is not going to be for your entertainment." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Bummer..." Mario sighed. The bell rang throughout the mansion signaling everyone for dinner. Mario got up on his feet. "Well, sorry to cut this short guys but it's time to eat."

"Yeah, sorry Zelda that you didn't play Truth or Dare for too long," Marth added as he too got up. Rosalina held Pichu, who was sound asleep in her arms, and also got up. "You two should go on ahead and go to the cafeteria soon."

Mario, Marth, and Rosalina said their good-byes to the couple and made their way out of the lounge. Zelda stood up and stretched her arms as Samus also stood up.

"Sorry about that..." Samus told Zelda as she rubbed the back of her head.

Zelda smiled. "It's alright, I was just shy about kissing in front of them..."

Samus caressed Zelda's cheek. "So Zelda...I have a dare for you..." Zelda stared up at Samus. "I dare you to kiss me."

Zelda blushed harshly. She leaned in slowly towards Samus and she closed her eyes. She pressed her lips against Samus' and melted inwardly into the kiss. Samus wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her closely against her.

Maybe truth or dare wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little chapter to ease some tension.


	9. Whoops

Mario walked down the hallway as he held a blue box with yellow polka dotted spots to his chest. He carefully made his way through the crowd that passed him by. "Ah, damn it," he muttered under his breath. "I need to get this item to Master Hand and see if he can transfer it to the Mushroom Kingdom. I can't have anyone touch this thing or even open the box."

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, herself, practically gave him the order to do so. He remembered what Peach had told him a few minutes prior.

Peach forcefully shoved the box onto Mario's grasp and placed her hand on her hips. "You MUST send it back," the princess commanded. "We cannot have that thing around people who are foreign to it."

Mario cocked his head to the side. "Why not? What is in this box?"

"It's a Super Leaf."

Mario's eyes widened slightly. "How did that thing get here?!"

"I'm not sure but all I know is that if people find out about its powers, well..." Peach shook her head. "We will never hear the end of to mention that people outside of the mushroom kingdom won't be able to handle the abilities unless Master Hand or I help them with it."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Master Hand does not want any new items to the list. He already accepted many other items from other realms and tossed away old items. Last I heard he would kick out anyone with any other item ideas or requests."

"Which is why I want YOU to take it to him."

He stepped back. "W-why me!?"

"Because you are Master Hand's favorite! You are one of the Original Eight, so he'll hear you out."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Original Eight? Is that what people call us?"

"Now is not the time, Mario! I don't want to be kicked out...and I don't want Luigi or Bowser to be kicked out." Peach paused and thought about what she just said. "Actually, I'm alright with Bowser but I don't want anyone to be blamed for this." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's my fault but...please Mario..."

Mario sighed. He couldn't say "no" when she begs. "Alright, I'll go."

Mario once again sighed. "The things I do for that girl." Once he saw the crowd die down, he began to take off in a sprint.

Down the hall, Zelda and Samus walked side by side. Zelda stared at a blue box with yellow polka dotted spots that she held in her hands. She held it closely to her chest and sighed pleasantly. Samus stared down at Zelda and chuckled softly, enjoying the cuteness that she was showing off.

"You know you can open it now right?" Samus began. "You don't have to wait till we get to our room to open it."

"I know, but I want to savor the moment."

Samus shrugged. "I guess I don't understand that feeling."

"It feels rushed if you open it in the open, all eyes are staring at you and people wonder what it is. It ruins the mood. At least, that is the feeling I get when I open boxes and presents back at Hyrule."

"Is it really how opening a box wrapped with paper feels like?" Zelda nodded her head. "Again, I'm not sure how that feeling works. I've never been given a gift in such a long time, honestly, I don't even think I can remember the last time I was given a-"

Out of nowhere, Mario accidentally bumped into Zelda and both tumbled to the ground. Their boxes were dropped upon the impact.

"Ah...Mario? Where are you going in such a rush?" Zelda asked the frantic plumber.

"No time!" he said as he grabbed one of the two boxes. "I need to get to Master Hand!" He scrambled onto his feet and continued to run down the hallway. Zelda and Samus stared, dumbfounded, at the frantic plumber as he turned the corner.

"What's his problem?" Samus questioned. She held her hand out to Zelda. "Let me help you up." Zelda took Samus' hand and was pulled up to her feet by the huntress. Samus picked up the box and gave it to the princess.

"Thank you," Zelda thanked. She stared down the hallway that Mario ran and cocked her head to the side. "He seemed to be very frantic for some reason. Was he trying to deliver a box to someone?"

The older woman shrugged. "Not sure, but I know it's not worth rushing over there and asking. He must be running around the mansion so we'll end up getting lost before we manage to catch up to him."

"You're right. Maybe we should make our way back to our room. What happened with Mario is his business only so we really shouldn't bother him about it."

Samus rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you want to go and open your present." Zelda hugged Samus' waist, causing the huntress to suddenly blush. "Agh, ahem...come on, let's get going okay?"

"As you say my darling," Zelda cheered.

[=_]

The two walked into their room. Zelda placed the box on her nightstand next to her bed, while Samus sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Zelda soon joined the bounty hunter and sat next to her.

Samus lied down and sighed, "Okay. This may not be the best gift, but I tried really hard to make it good."

Zelda gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be wonderful."

"So," Samus raised an eyebrow, "are you going to open it or are you going to leave me anxious?" She wore a teasing grin.

"I will but not right now, rushing it will ruin the mood as well."

The huntress groaned. "What else is going to ruin the mood?"

"Many things, you just have to be patient," Zelda giggled.

"As you say princess," Samus playfully added as she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked Samus as the huntress made her way to the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"I'm going to take a shower. Again, I still don't see why you would want to hug someone who is covered in sweat. Wouldn't you find that gross?"

"I guess Peach does but..." Zelda gave Samus a seductive look and purred. "...but I'm not Peach, am I?"

Samus blushed which caused the princess to burst into a fit of laughter. "W-where do you learn these things!?"

"You silly."

Samus shook her head, a very faint smile spreading across her lips. "I'll be out in a little bit." She entered the bathroom then closed the door with an audible thunk. Zelda rested her body against the bed and stretched her arms. She enjoyed the bed's soft cotton fabric against her skin; it tickled her nerves as she let out a gentle sigh.

A soft thump shocked the princess causing her to sit upright on her bed. "What was that?" she whispered aloud half expecting someone to answer her. Her eyes scanned the room for anyone or anything that could have caused the sound. 'Could it be Samus?' she thought. 'Did she drop something in the bathroom? No…it sounded too close to be her.'

Her eyes met with the blue and yellow polka dotted box. Could it… "No, no, you must be hearing things Zelda," the princess told herself as she giggled, "you're getting so excited about opening the present that now you must be hallucinating the sound." The box hopped lowly and landed with the same quiet thump from earlier, Zelda's eyes widened. "W-wha, how did it even…." Did she imagine the object doing that?

Zelda got up and made her way her way to the nightstand where the box stood. She wasn't imagining it, nor was she hallucinating. The box is currently hopping continuously, almost like it's dancing to a rhythm. What did Samus even make for her?

Zelda held the present and felt something move inside. Maybe it was the source that is causing the box to hop. Zelda closed her eyes and pressed the box closely to her chest with one hand, as the other grabbed the lid. Her mind began to wander about the thoughts of the box. She pulled the lid off then anxiously opened her right eye. What she saw took her by immediate surprise.

A chestnut colored leaf stood in the center of the box. It had eyes and a little tail that resembled that of a raccoon tail matching the leaf's color. The leaf hopped lowly then blinked.

Zelda stared blankly at the leaf. "What is that thing?" she asked herself. "Did Samus make this?" She reached her hand out to the leaf and out of nowhere the leaf dispelled into tiny particles. It moved towards Zelda's hand and a cloud of smoke formed around her hand. Surprised, Zelda let out a loud yelp and dropped the box. The smoke trailed up her arm and covered her body until it engulfed her.

Samus, having heard Zelda's yelp, stormed out of the bathroom while wearing jeans that stopped past her knee and a bra. "Zelda, what's wrong?!" she called out. She then paused at the sight of the puff of smoke in the center of their room. As the smoke dispelled, Samus was met with quite a surprise.

Zelda sat on her knees on the floor. She slowly rose on her feet and held her head, her whole body shaking slightly. She fell forward and Samus rushed over and caught Zelda before she landed on the floor. Zelda stared up at Samus and smiled gently. Samus on the other hand was blushing brightly.

"Samus…?" Zelda asked her voice hoarse and weak. "What is the matter…?" Samus breathed out then stared away from the princess. "Samus….please tell me…."

"It's nothing, you really don't need to worry about it," the huntress lied.

"Samus…please."

The older woman faced Zelda, her blush still spreading across her cheeks. "I like your tail, and…ahem, your ears."

"What…?" Zelda felt something move on her head and the lower part of her back. She pushed herself away from Samus and dashed into the bathroom, her eyes widened. Before her is the mirror showing that she now had little raccoon ears on her head and the same tail that the leaf once had. Her tail swished and she screamed. "What happened to me!?"

Samus walked in the bathroom and leaned against the door's entrance. "Well, ahem…" her voice cracked mid-sentence, she paused then cleared her throat. "What even happened when I was in here?"

"I was resting on your bed then the box you had given me jumped and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just say the box jumped?" The princess nodded as her response. Samus just shook her head. "Boxes don't jump; nothing would make a box especially tha box jump."

Zelda's raccoon ears lowered themselves. "But the thing inside the box was moving-the leaf with the tail moved around in the box."

"What leaf?"

"Let me show you! It probably fell next to the box after I grabbed it."

Zelda took Samus' wrist and dragged her back into the room. Samus stared down at Zelda's furry raccoon tail swishing back and forth as the princess walked. It was almost swishing in a rhythmic pattern to the clacking of the princess' heels on the floor. The huntress quietly cleared her throat and calmed herself down. Her eyes seemed to have taken the notice of the raccoon ears on the top of Zelda's head. Furry and chestnut brown, they were perked up as if the princess was on high alert. One of her ears flickered and Samus could feel her whole body temperature spike.

Zelda leaned down and picked up the box from the floor. She nearly dropped it once more when she couldn't find the chestnut leaf with her tail in the box. She turned around and searched the room frantically, removing sheets and pulling out the items underneath their bed. Samus grabbed Zelda's wrist and pulled her up from the floor. She brought her the hylian close to her and grabbed her other wrist. Zelda was now trapped.

"Geez, I thought that you would have gotten a panic attack if I didn't stop you."

Zelda's raccoon ears lowered again and she turned away sheepishly. "I…I apologize, I just needed to show you the reason of this accident." Her tail ceased to wag and just drooped down, adding to how sad Zelda looked. "This is strange, weird, unnatural even in my kingdom…."

Samus held Zelda's hand and brought it up, gently kissing it. Zelda blushed brightly. "If it means anything, I think you look kinda cu-" Samus cut herself off. She couldn't say that word; she never said that word to anyone in her life. "What I mean to say is…it really suits you."

Zelda's ears perked up once again as did her tail. "W-what…what makes you say that?"

Samus brought Zelda closer to her and gestured her to take a seat. Zelda sat down right beside Samus and just stared at her, waiting for her response. Samus said nothing however. She rested her hand on Zelda's tail, feeling the soft fur gently caress Samus' fingertips. The princess felt a cold shiver run down her spine and her back shot up. Samus moved her hand down the ringed chestnut tail, the sensation of the fur felt like a gentle summer breeze. Zelda breathed in sharply, sucking the air in because of the tingling sensation on her tail. This sensation built up in her chest, a warm feeling spread across her whole body like a flame spreading across grass. Zelda purred. Her eyes widened then covered her mouth with her hands.

Samus' free hand took hold of Zelda's hands; she uncovered Zelda's mouth and chuckled. "You don't need to hide the fact that you purred." Her other hand reached up and stroked her left ear. Zelda's eyes widened at the tickling sensation on her ear. Her tail began to wag. "But I'm still curious as to what happened to you."

“I told you, it was from the box that you gave me.”

A thought flickered in Samus’ mind. “You said it was in the box right?” she asked. Zelda nodded her head. “Then, that wasn’t the box I gave you. I’m going to say that you are right about the leaf with…a tail was the reason why you transformed. But when did this swap happen?”

Both girls sat in silence and recollected their thoughts. Zelda snapped her fingers. “Mario must have my box! He and I fell on the floor when he bumped into me and we dropped our boxes. He must have grabbed the wrong box by mistake.” Zelda stood up on her feet and made her way to the door. Samus got up as well and followed right behind her. “If so, then he must know what that leaf is and why I look like this.”

They both paced quickly down the hallway. “You know, there’s no need to rush. We should just take our time with this situation, it’s not like you’re in mortal danger.” Zelda stopped walking and glanced over at Samus, their eyes met.

“Oh?” Zelda purred. “And why is that?”

Samus stopped walking then took one step back. “It’s nothing alright? I just thought you might need to take it easy.”

Zelda stepped closer to the huntress, her ears flickered and her tail swished slowly. “Is that so…? Then, you truly must not have a reason to take our time?” Samus turned her head away, clearly not wanting to answer that question. “Have I ever told you that you are cute when you blush like that…?”

“I’m not cute, I’m a bounty hunter and I am not supposed to be cute,” Samus stated breathlessly. She never noticed that she was holding her breath.

“Aww, do not be like that Sammy~” Zelda purred once more. She reached down and held Samus’ hands, their fingers intertwined and Zelda leaned in closer. “Don’t you want to pet me? I am harmless….”

‘Where did this seductive Zelda even come from?’ Samus thought. She enjoyed it, yes, but they are in the hallway. If Zelda was thinking rationally, she would never act this way out in the open for those to see. ‘The transformation must be causing her to react this way.’

Samus held Zelda’s waist and brought her close, their bodies pressed against each other. “Oh~ I see, you’re becoming feisty….” Zelda added, her tone becoming noticeably seductive.

Samus leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. Zelda’s eyes widened, her ears perked up and her tail stopped wagging at the touch of her lover’s soft lips. It didn’t feel like all the other kisses before. It felt gentle, Samus was gentle. The way the huntress’ lips caressed her own made Zelda’s heart melt. A tiny moan escaped Zelda and she pulled away. She was left breathless.

Samus smirked then asked, “So are you right in the head now?”

Zelda blinked then realized how close they were. She gasped then stepped back away from Samus. “Forgive me, I…I did not even know what became of me.”

“I don’t know either, but try to control yourself a little better next time.”

Zelda hugged Samus tightly; her tail began to wag once again. “But you kissed me. You need control too,” she teased.

Samus blushed. She coughed out a little then shook her head. “I don’t even know what you are talking about; you needed something to snap you out of it.”

“Don’t say you didn’t enjoy it,” Zelda giggled.

“I could have slapped you, you know!”

“You could have-but you did not.” Samus became silent then Zelda smiled.

The huntress cleared her throat then asked, “So should we go find Mario or-“

“I’m standing right here.” Samus’ and Zelda glanced over to find the red plumber himself standing beside them. His face seemed to be flustered red.   
Zelda laughed nervously. “How…ahem, how long were you standing there?” she asked him.

“Long enough.” He held out the blue and yellow polka dotted box. “I believe this is yours….” He noticed Zelda’s new ears and her swishing tail. “And I believe you have something of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is my favorite chapter from this series


	10. Secret Admirer

Zelda relaxed on her bed and sighed. She had just returned from a fight against Pikachu and she was exhausted. She still felt some electricity flow through her veins and rather not get up from the bed. She turned her head and stared at the empty bed right next to her. Samus wasn't there.

"She must still be fighting Marth and Ike," Zelda muttered. "I still wish I could have wished her good luck, not that she will need it." A sudden knock on the door shocked the princess into sitting up. "Now who could that be?"

She stood up from her bed and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find no one there. "Huh…I guess no one was here." She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. "What is this?" She kneeled down and stared at the bouquet of flowers that were lying in front of her doorstep. She picked up the bouquet and a note card fell from it. "Hm?" She picked up the note card and returned back to her room.

Zelda sat on her bed and stared at the flowers. "I wonder who could have sent this. Maybe the note will tell." She placed the bouquet on her bed and opened up the card. She began to read it.

_'Hello my love, I have watched you from afar and admired you for a while now. I was quite afraid of showing my feelings to you in person, so I want to instead give you these flowers and many more gifts to show my love for you. Also I'm not really that romantic so that's it for the cute romance stuff. Expect more items to be delivered to your room._

_~Unknown'_

Zelda just stared at the card and blinked. "A…a secret admirer…I-I have a secret admirer?" Zelda shook her head. "This is not good, I shouldn't-wait, maybe Samus sent this to me without me noticing? That's understandable. Right?" She breathed in then out. "I must calm myself, I need to hide the flowers."

Right when Zelda picked up the flowers, Samus entered through the door. Zelda quickly hid the flowers under her pillow and sat back down onto her bed. "Hey," Samus called out.

"Hi, Samus," Zelda cheered. She saw the note lying out in the open and quickly yanked it. _'I must calm myself or she'll suspect something.'_ She slipped it behind her back. "How was your match against Marth and Ike?" she asked Samus. "I hear fighting them together is a challenge to behold."

Samus shook her head. "Marth managed to do me in a bit but he wasn't that strong. However, I couldn't say the same thing about Ike."

"Did something happen with Ike?"

"He didn't put up much of a fight; it was like he wasn't even trying at all to beat me." Samus recalled the events from earlier. "He was teleported out of the arena in the first two minutes of the match. I've seen Ike and he doesn't lose easily."

"I see…that is strange. Maybe he just did not feel up for the match? Master Hand randomly chooses unprepared fighters into a random match that they never signed up for."

"But I saw him sign up for the match with Marth." Samus shook her head. "Honestly, since it's over and done with, I'm not going to even bother with it now." She went to her closet and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to shower."

Zelda sat up. "Wait." Samus faced the princess. Right now is the time for her to ask. "Did you…send anything to my room? Like…a gift?"

Samus made a questioning look. "What are you talking about? Did you receive something?"

"Ah, no! I'm just asking."

Samus blinked. "Right. Well, I'm going to shower now." With that said, Samus walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Zelda sighed, nothing added up in her mind. If Samus did not send anything then that means someone else did send something to her room. "Maybe Link might know something." Getting up from her bed, Zelda walked out of her room.

[=_]

"Why would you even think I would send something?" Link blurted out loud. Zelda had just asked Link about the flowers and he clearly stated that he did not send anything. Zelda felt a little embarrassed that the thought of Link would have sent her something would even come to mind. "But I thought everyone in the mansion already knew of your relationship with Samus. Wouldn't that mean that this person is trying to break you both up?"

"I would rather not think of it like that," the princess muttered. "I believe some others in the mansion don't even know about us. Not all news travels to everyone, and we rather not have all everyone know..."

Link shook his head. "But with Ike, didn't everyone end up finding out one way or another?" Zelda didn't think this though.

"It has been a month, am I correct?" Link nodded his head thus confirming Zelda's suspicions. "Remember that we've had several newcomers in the past weeks? None of them know who everyone else is, I did not know who that Rosalina woman was until a week ago. What if one of the newcomers was smitten by me?"

As Zelda asked her final question, Link began to laugh. Her cheeks burned a bright red and then she pouted. "W-why are you laughing?" she questioned her friend.

"Doesn't that sound a little too arrogant for you princess?"

"You know how I do not like it when you call me that, Link." She slowly breathed in then out. "I'm just scared. What if Samus finds out? I do not want her to think that someone will threaten our relationship."

"Hey, Zelda…"

Link could clearly see how frightened the princess was about this situation. If he was Zelda's boyfriend and he found the flowers, he would obviously try to find out who sent them. He began to imagine what Samus might do but couldn't. He knew she could be a little worse. In any case, he had to calm her down.

Link walked over to Zelda and pulled her into a comforting hug. The princess felt her nerves settle and she breathed out. Link pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Better?" She nodded as her response. "Alright, now I think the better thing to do is to go talk to Samus about this."

Zelda tilted her head to the side. "Is that what I try not to do in the beginning? Would she not be upset if I tell her?" Link sighed. He noticed how formal she was beginning to sound; she always ended up sounding like this when scared.

"Zelda, I think she would be upset if you don't even talk to her about it," Link told her.

"You believe so?"

"I feel like I know so." He began to make his way down the hallway. When he didn't hear Zelda's footsteps follow him, he stopped walking and turned around. "So? You're not going to talk to her?" Zelda remained quiet. "I knew you were wise but I never thought you would be so cowardly," he chuckled.

"W-what? I am no coward. How could you even say that?"

Link stared into Zelda's eyes, seeing the seriousness in them. "In a relationship, you shouldn't be afraid to tell your partner what you are feeling," Link began. "In fact, situations like this should give you courage to speak about this. You are the Princess of Hyrule. You stood up against feral beasts who invaded Castle Town back home yet, you cannot talk to your own girlfriend about a simple situation. I knew you were not great with socializing like Samus but I thought I taught you courage."

Zelda lowered her gaze down to the floor. She knew that Link was right about all of this, about her. The answer was so simple and she completely missed it. How shameful she feels at the moment. Link walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go talk to her."

"Yes…you're right. I should go talk to her."

Link smiled and once again made his way down the hallway. He heard Zelda's footsteps match the pace of his own.

"Link?" He faced her. "How did you get so wise?"

"I got it from you."

[=_]

Zelda walked in the training room and found Samus in her power suit training against several alloys.

Samus wasn't in the bedroom and Zelda knew that the other logical place that Samus would be is training. Samus, being herself, wouldn't be at a place filled with people. In the afternoon, most fighters rather not train especially on the weekends. The huntress liked to take the opportunity to train in peace. Zelda figured that the training hall would be the first place to look.

"Samus?" she called out to the huntress.

Samus turned her head towards Zelda. Without paying attention, she maneuvered out of the way from one of the alloys and kicked it towards the rest sending them all tumbling down. She made her way towards the princess and asked, "Yeah?"

"I would like to talk to you about something..."

The hint of fear in Zelda's voice struck Samus. She knew it was urgent. The huntress went to the control panel that stood right next to the entrance and powered down the alloys. Each one of the fighters disappeared into little particles and the lights turned off. She walked towards Zelda and placed a hand on her hip.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Samus asked her. Then out of nowhere, Zelda wrapped her arms around Samus and hugged her tightly. The huntress was completely taken aback by Zelda's action. She placed a hand on Zelda's head while her free hand held her. "Zelda?" she asked her once more.

The training room door opened and both girls turned their heads to see Roy walking in the room. He blinked.

"Am I...interrupting something here?" he questioned.

Samus sighed furiously and pointed to the door. "Out."

"I'm just going to train real quick," he told them as he ran to the control panel. "I won't disturb you two."

Samus was about to say something but Zelda pressed her hand on her lover's chest. Samus stared down at Zelda once again.

'Just tell her...it might not be as bad as you think.' Zelda thought.

"Earlier today...someone sent flowers to our doorstep along with a letter. They expressed their feelings about one of us and I honestly had no idea how to tell you." Zelda sheepishly turned away and sighed. "I was afraid to tell you because I do not know how you would react. I'm sorry I've kept it hidden from you, I just had to keep it a secret. Please forgive me..." It was quiet between the both of them. Zelda knew she had made her mad. The princess truly felt ashamed.

"So that's all?"

"Huh?" The princess stared up at Samus then blinked. "What do you mean..?"

"That's all you had to tell me?" Zelda nodded her head slowly and Samus sighed in relief. "And you had me worried for nothing."

"N-nothing? But, but I thought that you-"

"I would get worked up?" Samus chuckled slightly. "I mean, I'm still new to this whole relationship thing but I'm not the person to be jealous. Honestly you should have just told me from the beginning to begin with, you don't need to hide anything from me."

"I should have spoken to you...I feel so ashamed..."

Samus released the princess and nudged her. "You really shouldn't put yourself down like that. It doesn't help. Besides, I remember you telling me that you were not that good with relationships, am I right?"

"T-true." Zelda laughed softly. "I guess you know me better than I know myself."

"Excuse me."

Zelda and Samus turned to face Roy once again.

Samus groaned. "What do you want?"

"I was overhearing your conversation," Roy began. "Did you say you received flowers and a letter on your doorstep?"

"Yes, um, why do you ask?" Zelda tilted her head to the side.

Roy turned his head slightly, muttering something inaudible. "You see, um. I asked someone to send those flowers."

Zelda's eyes widened slightly. "You sent them to us?"

"Yes but the thing is...it was meant for Peach. Not...not one of you two." Roy nervously laughed as Zelda and Samus faced each other.

"It wasn't meant for us, you hear that Zelda?" Samus wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist and pulled the princess against her. "Anything you want to say, princess?" she slurred.

Zelda's gaze met the floor, her face flushed in embarrassment. "We should probably get Peach..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another easy going chapter that was meant for filler


	11. The Conversation

The halls were roaring with excitement from the smashers who made their way to their dormitories. Many of them were too worked up for upcoming events that were held today such as the Target Smash and Multi-Man Melee which was renamed Multi-Man Smash, events that were brought upon from the last time smash was held. Such events only happen once every three months to mix up the fighting of the everyday lives for the smashers.

Samus had no interest in partaking in these events for she felt like it was much of a waste of time.

Zelda on the other hand wanted to join in on the event and excitement.

Samus and Zelda followed behind the crowd while a girl by the name of Lucina walked along right beside them.

Lucina was one of the newcomers that had just arrived a few weeks ago along with other smashers that the couple have not met before. Marth had introduced Lucina to Zelda earlier that day, telling the princess that Lucina needed to meet others outside from their own world. Later on, Zelda introduced Lucina to Samus which almost resulted in a full on fight, which was something that the princess did not expect.

Zelda smiled brightly. "Do you think you will partake in the events, Lucina?" she asked the warrior.

"I would like to, but I think I should train a little more." Zelda frowned to which Lucina respond with, "I wish not to lose to challengers. I want to prove to them I am more than just a clone of Marth!"

Zelda cocked her head to the side. "A clone? What does that mean?"

Samus spoke up and explained. "It basically means that you fight exactly like someone who is already a veteran here. Your fighting style, your moves sets, everything is exactly like someone else's. And of course people don't like it..."

"Which is why I want to improve," Lucina declared. "Where I come from, I disguised myself as Marth because he was seen as a hero. I fought like he did and I guess it set in, you know? Now that there is no need to be in disguise I want to find my way of fighting. I want to fight in my own style."

Zelda giggled. "Wow, I believe I finally know your reason to enter Smash."

"If I may ask, Zelda," Lucina began. "Why did you enter Smash in the first place? Was there a specific reason as to why you wished to enter?"

Thinking about it carefully, Zelda closed her eyes and said, "I wanted to become stronger just like you for a different reason. I'm the princess in the universe that I reign from. The kingdom of Hyrule needs a queen when I return within the next year but I believe that I'm not qualified enough to even consider myself a princess much less a queen. And what queen is not able to defend herself? How am I to protect my kingdom if I cannot defend myself?"

Samus held Zelda hand and intertwined their fingers, gently stroking the princess' hand with her thumb.

"In which case when I heard our friend, Link, speak about his plans to travels to this universe and I wanted to go. It was the perfect opportunity for me to finally have a chance to build myself to become better at not only defending myself, but for my kingdom." Zelda raised her fist in the air. "If I can defend myself, I can defend my kingdom."

Lucina clapped her hands together and smiled. "Such an inspirational speech, princess. You must really care about your kingdom very much."

Zelda blushed faintly then nodded her head. "Of course, I adore my kingdom and those who live in it."

"It shows how much you've grown."

Lucina turned her attention to Samus, who was staring at the floor. She doesn't have hatred for the woman, she just had no idea how to even approach her without feeling like her head would be bitten off. Sometimes she wondered how a secluded and defensive person like Samus would be very close to a kind and caring person like Zelda. Not to mention that she was always taken off-guard when the two get uncomfortably close to one another.

"Samus, if I may ask, why are you participating in such events?" Lucina asked the huntress. Samus did not respond in which Lucina further asked, "There must be a reason for you to be here. Surely you must."

Samus lightly squeezed Zelda's hand, she could practically feel Samus' tension rub on her hand.

"Samus?" Zelda called out.

The huntress blinked harshly and stopped in her tracks with the other two stopping afterwards. They faced her, waiting for Samus to say something. The girls realized that the halls around them suddenly seemed painfully quiet. Not too long ago it was filled with excitement and happiness only to find out that it was drowned out by the sudden awkwardness of where the conversation headed.

Zelda stepped closer to Samus and lightly caressed her cheek, the huntress blinked a few more times and then lowered her head to meet Zelda's gaze. The princess saw something in Samus' sapphire eyes, something that was hurting her poor bounty hunter. Zelda wrapped an arm around Samus' neck and leaned forward.

"It's okay," Zelda cooed. "No need to be frightened."

Samus blinked once more then turned her head away, blushing. "I do not know what you are talking about. A bounty hunter doesn't get scared."

Zelda giggled. She released her hand from Samus' and touched the huntress on the cheek, gently turning her head to face Zelda.

"Why must you be so cute when you proclaim that?"

With that said, Samus blushed turned a darker shade of red. Her eyes still looked away. "I am not cute," she growled lowly.

Zelda kissed the corner of her mouth. "As you say, my bounty hunter."

Samus moved her arms around Zelda's fragile waist and pulled the princess close to her. Zelda nuzzled her head under the crook of Samus' neck and smiled faintly. Samus lowered her head and rested her chin on the princess' head, taking in the sweet fragrance of the Hyrulian's scent. Zelda could feel the tension release from the huntress, her body relaxed in Samus' arms and she smiled.

All the while, Lucina stood right behind them with her arms crossed the whole time. Upon seeing what she had just witnessed, she knew why Samus and Zelda were so close. She finally realized why. She turned around and began to walk away from the couple.

Zelda turned around and saw Lucina no where in sight.

"Where did she go?" Zelda muttered quietly.

Samus shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Do you think we excluded her out?"

Samus chuckled. "Well we did do a little contact with each other in front of her."

Zelda's face flushed a deep red and she hid her face within Samus' chest. This caused the huntress to blush in return.

"We did that in front of her!?" Zelda cried out. "I cannot believe it! I feel so embarrassed."

Samus stroked Zelda's hair and chuckled. "Hey...it's okay. Maybe she won't think badly of it."

"I do hope so..."

Lucina entered the lounge and saw that Marth and Rosalina are sitting together on the couch. Marth noticed Lucina and waved at her, gesturing the warrior to sit with them. She smiled faintly and sat down right next to Rosalina.

"So Lucina, how are you enjoying your stay at the Smash Mansion?" Marth asked her. "It's very large is it not?"

Lucina nodded. "Very much so indeed," she replied to him, her voice quivering. Rosalina took hint of the sound of her voice but said nothing.

"Well?" Marth began.

"Well what?"

"How was your time with Zelda and Samus?" he asked. Lucina's body suddenly stiffened. "I left you with them this morning and saw that you were having a fun time with them. Well...with Zelda, I know Samus is hard to get along with." Lucina didn't reply to his question. She remained quiet and lowered her gaze onto the floor. "What, not feeling up for a talk?" Marth asked, completely oblivious to what is going on.

"Lucina?" Rosalina spoke up. "Is something troubling you?"

The warrior kept quiet. Her mind was roaring with questions to even think about answering Rosalina's question.

_'Should I tell? Should I tell Marth and Rosalina what I witnessed Samus and Zelda attempt? What about that even bothered me? Zelda got uncomfortably close to Samus and the next thing I knew, the two women ended up holding each other like two lovers hold one another. Does that mean that both women are dear to each other? Or more?'_

"Lucina!" a familiar voice cried out.

Lucina's mind snapped back into reality, she blinked a few times and remembered where she was. She was at the lounge.

"Who...who called me?" she asked.

Marth pointed to the door where Zelda leaned against. The princess was breathing heavily, as if she had ran out of breath.

"I rushed over here to see if you were okay," Zelda said as she made her way towards the warrior. "When Samus and I saw you were gone, I thought it was my fault for excluding you from our conversation."

Lucina shook her head. "That wasn't it at all, princess."

"Please, just call me Zelda, no one here has to be formal with me." Zelda smiled. "May I ask, what happened? Why did you leave us without saying a word?"

Lucina lowered her gaze onto her lap. She felt uncomfortable talking about this kind of situation. Did Marth and Rosalina know? "Well..."

The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention when they saw Samus enter the lounge. The huntress made her way to Zelda and wrapped her arms around the princess' waist.

"I'm sorry I left you Samus," Zelda apologized. "I wanted to check if Lucy was okay."

Samus rested her chin on Zelda's head. "I told you back there that it was fine. There was no reason for you to apologize what so ever."

 _'There it is again. They are being affectionate to each other again.'_ Lucina turned to find Marth and Rosalina smiling. _'Are they not aware?'_ Lucina questioned to herself.

"Lucina?" Zelda called out to the warrior, snapping her out of her thoughts once again. "You seem distraught, what is wrong?"

"I just." Everyone's eyes are staring at her, Why was her heart pounding? It shouldn't be that serious of a question to ask. It's a simple question. "Zelda, are you and Samus in a relationship of any kind?"

That's when Zelda's eyes lit up with realization. She stared up at Samus who just shrugged.

"So you do not know?" Zelda asked meekly.

"Know what?" Lucina shook her head and said in such a serious tone, "please answer my question, princess."

Zelda's gaze turned towards the floor, staring at her feet.

Something burned inside of her, it was fear. This is the first time she heard someone talk to her in such a tone because of that one question. Are Zelda and Samus in a relationship? In her mind she could scream it to the heavens and to the goddesses above, proclaim that Samus is the one she loved. But this isn't her mind, it was the real world that constantly moved. Not everything will be easy, Zelda couldn't have thought that everyone in the mansion would have a good thought of two women loving each other. But of all people it had to be Lucina to question it.

Samus placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "So what if we are together? What's it to you?" Samus growled in a low tone.

Lucina was taken aback by Samus' sudden tone. She stood up on her feet and said, "I was just wondering. Why are you-"

Samus took a step forward. "We don't need people who will judge us just because we are together. If you don't like it, you better deal with it or stop talking to us and leave us alone."

"Why are you being so harsh all of a sudden!?" Lucina retaliated. "You were quiet before so why start saying anything now?!"

Samus stepped closer to Lucina who took a step back. "Because if anyone gets on my nerves then I don't want them around me. Especially if they end up hurting Zelda in any way."

"Samus..." Zelda meekly cried out.

Lucina grabbed the helm of her sword and Samus pulled out her blaster.

"Samus! Lucina!" Marth cried out. "Stop!"

Rosalina stood in between Samus and Lucina and pressed her hands on each girl's chest. "Both of you, stop it right now. Why are you two about to fight especially in a place like this?!" Rosalina faced Samus and told her, "Samus, calm your temper. I understand where you are coming from but yelling and threatening is not going to solve the problem. Think about Zelda, do you want her to continue the rest of her year here without you?"

Samus glared Lucina, not making any sudden movements.

Rosalina faced Lucina and told her, "And you Lucina, please be respectful to what others wish to do. Please just explain why you wanted to ask that question but nothing more. Zelda and Samus will answer you respectfully if you choose to do the same." Lucina glared at Samus. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she released her grip from her sword. Rosalina nodded. "Alright then. Lucina, begin your explanation."

Lucina stared at Zelda who seemed ready to burst into tears. "Zelda, I did not mean to hurt you. I'm not used to seeing two women...you know? Liking each other. In all honesty, I didn't know if it was right or not to see you both so...so close and it made me uncomfortable." She turned to Samus, waiting to see if she would interrupt. She didn't, Samus remained quiet. "I truly did not mean to upset you, the both of you. I just...I was confused about all of this."

Zelda took in a deep breath and sighed, her body relaxed a tiny bit and she took a step forward. "Lucina, I'm sorry we made you uncomfortable, but that is how Samus and I are. We usually do not do such things in public for those specific reasons, and I was afraid you would judge us." Lucina could see the princess shake slightly. "We just met you, you seem very nice and...I rather not lose what could be a great friendship because of such silly things."

Samus wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her closely. Zelda felt completely relaxed as she felt her lover's warmth comfort her. Lucina saw the bright smile illuminate from Zelda and it touched her heart.

"I love you, Samus..." Zelda whispered softly in the crook of Samus' neck. "I do not care what others say, they will not change my feelings for you." Her warm breath tickled the huntress' skin.

Everyone stood quiet.

Then Lucina nodded slowly. "I think I understand." She bowed her head sadly and said, "I'm so sorry I caused all of this, I'll take my leave." She turned around and walked away from the group. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and muttered, "How could I be so foolish?"

Marth turned to the couple and asked. "You both alright?"

Samus nodded. "Are you okay, Zelda?"

"I believe I am. What about Lucina?"

Rosalina stared down at the hall where Lucina walked through. "I believe she just needs time to calm down. She finally understands that love isn't only between a man and a woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, this chapter used to be a two parter, but only because when I wrote this, I wanted to submit it as soon as possible. It was kinda an annoying habit of mine. But I'm merging this chapter into one so enjoy.


	12. Zelda Vs.

The crowd roars in excitement as all eyes are watching the arena where the fight is currently being held. Everyone is amazed to see the man known as Little Mac win another spectacular fight. The opponent against Little Mac is non other than Princess Zelda. The fight hasn't been two minutes and Zelda is already starting to tire out.

"Hey Princess!" Little Mac called out from the other side of the arena. "You sure you want to keep going?! I already told you in the beginning that I wouldn't go easy on you!"

Zelda shook her head. "Of course I-" she breathed in. "I want to continue!"

The crowd cheers for Zelda's determination. Little Mac couldn't help but smile at this.

"Well alright, if you say so your majesty."

From the stands stood Samus watching over the match like a hawk to a prey. She knew very well who this Little Mac character is, she's seen him shoot up through the ranks of fighters. She recalled meeting him earlier that day.

_Samus walked down the hallway towards her room. She finished training for one day and thought that she should get ready to watch Zelda in her next upcoming match against a newcomer. Out of nowhere, someone had just bumped into her causing the huntress to stand back._

_"Watch where you're-" she looked around and saw no one. "Who even-"_

_"I'm down here miss."_

_Samus looked down and saw a man with a towel around his neck. He seemed short, then again Samus was unusually tall compared to other people in the mansion so that could be the reason._

_"Sorry for bumping into you," the man told her as he chuckled. "I was on my way to the arena and I got lost in thought."_

_She shrugged it off and said, "It's fine. Just watch it next time."_

_"Of course." As the man studied Samus closely, he snapped his fingers and said, "You are Samus Aran, am I right?"_

_"Yeah, that's me. And you are? You must be one of those newcomers that everyone keeps mentioning."_

_The short man chuckled. "Yup, I'm one of them. My name is Little Mac."_

_The name rang a bell in the huntress' mind. "Little Mac? You're the man who hasn't lost a match yet since arrival?"_

_"The one and only. And I know, I know, it's a silly name. I get it a lot. Call me that because of how short I am."_

_Samus nodded. "That's for sure."_

_"So Miss Aran, are you heading to the arena yourself?" Little Mac asked the huntress._

_"I'm about to after a quick shower. Why do you even ask?"_

_"I just wanted to know." He continued to walk down the hall and stopped mid-way. Her turned slightly and their eyes met. "I think you might want to witness your girlfriend lose to me." He smiled and continued to walk down the hall with green boxing gloves in hand. "I hope you'll be a challange when you and I face one another later on this year."_

Samus gritted her teeth. "He is known to overcome everyone who seemed to have an advantage over him. Of all people, why does Zelda have to be paired against him?"

Back down at the arena, Little Mac threw several punches in the air as if he was taunting the princess. Zelda felt slight irritation from his action. She breathed in deeply then out.

 _'I must remain calm. Do not let your opponents get the better of you Zelda,'_ the princess thought to herself.

"Let's continue on, Princess!"

He dashed towards Zelda with such incredible speed that the princess didn't even had time to react. He jumped in the air and threw an overhead downward punch right above Zelda's head. The princess cried out as she collapsed on her knees. Everything around her started spinning. Little Mac pulled his right arm back and charged up his punch. He released his punch and lunged towards Zelda. She turned around and saw Little Mac rushing towards her, she raised her arms in front of her then he punched Zelda right in the chest. She was launched across the arena. As her body crashed upon the ground she rolled near the edge of the stage. The crowd gasped.

Zelda gasped roughly as the wind had been knocked out of her, Her chest ached intensely and she coughing out blood.

"You wish to stop, Princess?!" Little Mac called out once again. "I don't want to cause any more pain to you!"

Zelda glared at the ground. She was already at her limit and Little Mac still hasn't taken a scratch. Samus must be very disappointed with her right now and Zelda felt useless.

"It's okay to quit right now!" a familiar voice called out from the stands.

Zelda raised her head and saw Samus standing right in the entrance of the right wing.

"Sa...Samus...?"

"You've done all you can! It is important to never give up no matter what, but it is also important to know when to quit!" Samus walked closer to the edge of the stands and held onto the railing. "If you're disappointed in yourself then don't be! You lasted longer than anyone else has against Little Mac, I'm not disappointed, I'm very proud of you!"  _'So please, get out of there.'_

Zelda stared at the huntress as she thought of her words. She turned around to see that Little Mac walked over to her.

"What do you say, Princess?" Little Mac stood right in front of her and held out his hand. "You wish to forfeit?"

Everyone around them stood quiet. Zelda stared at Little Mac's hand, not moving a single inch. She continued to think about Samus' words but wondered if she should truly quit.

"Princess?" the short man called out.

Zelda was snapped back into reality. She blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"No."

She swatted his hand away and the crowd bursted into an uproar. Zelda pushed herself up to her feet and breathed out.

"I will not give up...no matter what!"

Samus shook her head in disbelief. "Zelda...I believe in you."

Little Mac smirked. "Alrighty then, don't even say I didn't warn you."

Little Mac jabs several times. Zelda quickly outmaneuver every single jab that he threw at her. Quickly, Little Mac threw in a right hook which caught the princess offguard. He hit her on her chest. He threw a left hook and hit her stomach and knocked her back. She shook off the pain and focused the magic to her hands. She launched a small sphere of fire towards Little Mac. He rushed in and grabbed Zelda by the wrist.

 _'Gah! Let me go!'_ She thought.

He threw her across the arena like a ragdoll. Zelda managed to land on her feet and saw the sphere of fire fly towards her. She moved her hand to move it out of the way but it was out of her control. She brought her hands up to shield herself. It erupted right in front of her and the explosion burned her arms. She cried out in pain.

Samus' grip on the railing tightened. She continued to watch the fight from the sidelines along with the rest of the crowd. She was prepared to intervine if things went to far.

Little Mac rushed in towards her once again. He jabs but Zelda dodged his attack and spinned around him. She sent her magic towards the boxer to take a hold on Little Mac. She discharged the magic from her fingertips and into Little Mac, sending a wave of shocks through out his body. She cringed as the magic surging through her arm stung from the burn. The boxer struggled to break free from her grasp. Zelda threw Little Mac on the ground and placed her foot right on his back. She sent little magical outbursts from her fingertips and hit Little Mac right on his back. He cried out as he rolled out from the princess' grasp.

Little Mac brought his arm back and charged his punch once again. As he released, he lunged at Zelda. The princess expected this. She moved her arms up in the air and a yellow ribbon spinned around Zelda. She wove her hands along with the ribbon and disappeared from her spot. Little Mac's eyes widened as he saw his target no where in sight. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where did she go?!"

"Over here." Zelda reappeared right behind Little Mac.

He quickly turned his body around but as soon as he did, Zelda disappeared once again. She reappeared right next to him and tapped his shoulder. He threw a jab towards Zelda, but she quickly disappeared. This continued on and on, Zelda disappeared, reappeared, Little Mac desperately tried to hit her. He could not anticipate where she would reappear next.

Samus remembered this trick. Zelda used on her once during training a several days ago. Because of how unpredictable the ability of her teleportation was, Samus was unable to track her movements or where she would land. It would cause the princess to play mindgames with the opponents. There was only one problem. The opponent would eventually figure out Zelda's predictable movements.

Angered, Little Mac turned around and saw that she reappeared right in front of him. Zelda gasped and he rushed towards her. He jumped upward and span as his fist knocked Zelda up in the air. He dealt a flurry of punches all over the princess' body. Little Mac threw one last uppercut and hit Zelda directly on her chest. She was launched up higher in the air and landed on the floor with a loud thud that silenced the stadium.

Little Mac slowly walked over to Zelda. "That's it. Your done."

Zelda pressed her hands on the ground and tried to push herself up. Her arms ached horribly.

"Princess, that's enough. You can't go on."

Zelda turned her head and faced Little Mac, she had tears in her eyes. "No...I won't quit!"

A dark purple aura began to surround the princess' hands. She pushed herself up on her feet and Little Mac took a step back. She pulled her arms back and charged her magic. The aura transformed into a spinning purple vortex. She threw her left arm in front of her then out from the vortex appeared a large magenta warrior like soldier.

It rushed towards Little Mac and thrusted its sword towards him. Little Mac dodged the slash, but the phantom creature pulled its sword up into the air and launched the boxer up to the air.

Samus knew that right now was the time to stop the match. She saw how Zelda was barely able to keep herself standing. She jumped over the railing and landed on the arena.

Little Mac collapsed onto the ground. The phantom warrior dispelled into a puff of purple smoke and disappeared. Zelda swayed from side. The world around her started to spin, as her vision blurred and fell forward. Samus rushed over and caught the hyrulean before she landed on the ground. The princess breathed weakly.

Little Mac stood up and held his left arm.

"And the winner of the match is Little Mac!" the announcer shouted.

"Little Mac, Little Mac, Little Mac!" the crowd cheered.

Samus sat down on her knees and cradled Zelda, who barely managed to breathe.

Little Mac rushed over to Samus and knelt down. "Is she okay?"

"You overdid it!"

"I warned her!" the boxer retaliated. "Do not yell at me, I am always in the mindset of never giving mercy to whoever I fought. I told her to back out but she didn't listen! So don't get snappy with me."

Samus opened her mouth to say something but didn't when she saw Zelda cough out blood.

"Sa...mus..." Zelda cried out meekly.

"Samus, you need to take her to Dr. Mario," Little Mac told her.

Samus moved her arm underneath Zelda's legs and kept her arm underneath the princess' head. She lifted her up and carried her out of the arena.

[=_]

"Mmm..." Zelda's eyes fluttered open. The first person who came into view was Samus.

"Hey there, glad to see you're awake," Samus spoke gently.

"What...what happened?" Zelda shot up and winced. She brought her arms up to her chest and saw the bandages wrapped around them. "Why-" She faced Samus. "I was fighting Little Mac...why am I here?" she asked. "Is the battle over?"

Samus nodded. "You're in the infirmary."

"Who won?"

Samus stayed quiet, unsure if she should even tell the princess.

"Samus, who-"

"Little Mac won." Zelda stopped talking. "Little Mac got up after you summoned that, that phantom. He was hurt but he still had enough energy to fight. You on the other hand immediately collapsed right after he crashed onto the ground." Zelda lowered her gaze onto the bed sheets. "I just want to say how proud I am of you."

"But I lost. And against a newcomer, I still lost." Tears filled Zelda's eyes and she turned away.

Samus shook her head. "You may have lost the match but you proved to everyone that you're becoming as stubborn as I am. And that's saying something." Zelda stared at Samus, not knowing what to even say. "Look, you have come far from when you first got here. I could beat you easily back in the first month or so, now look at you. You withstood a fight against a short man who took down Donkey Kong, King Dedede, and even Falco in less than two minutes. You did great. Yes, you can improve but you still did great."

Zelda wrapped her arms around the huntress and cried.

Samus held the weeping princess and rested her head against Zelda's. She sat there, waiting for Zelda to calm down.

"Rest up, tomorrow we can train some more if you're up for it." She felt Zelda nodded her head. "Besides, that new phantom trick, I'm surprised you were able to use a technique like that."

Zelda stared up at Samus. "You are?"

"Yeah, gives others more of a surprise when they face up against it. I know I was surprised. So we should probably work on how to bring it out first."

Zelda lied back down on her bed and smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"Can I say something?" Zelda faced Samus and tilted her head. "You seriously need to stop getting sent to the infirmary, I think you've been here more than anyone."

Zelda blushed. "It is not my fault that I get hurt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered loving this chapter because of the fight. I still do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember seeing this on Fanfiction.net then it is me! TwiliDragonRin and I wanted to do the jump from FanFiction.net to Ao3. I will repost all of my chapters here and see if I can edit a bit.


End file.
